Masaya Onosaka
character based on Onosaka for Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou Power Up Kit.]] Masaya Onosaka (小野坂 昌也, Onosaka Masaya, born October 13, 1964 in Sumiyoshiku, Osaka) is a Japanese voice actor and narrator who is affiliated with Aoni Production. He is a graduate of Aoni Jyuku. His nickname with other voice actors is "Yang". Onosaka is best known for being straightforward and chatty, his energetic nature making him popular for hosting radio shows. He has been criticized by some voice actors to be "too serious" at times, but his commitment to his career earns him respect. In his free time, he likes to buy expensive items, swim at the beach, play a few video games, and browse the internet. Apparently, during one of his radio shows, Onosaka took a peek at his Japanese Wikipedia page and complained about its "utter inaccuracy" on air. A few of Onosaka's character roles include Azazel in Yondemasu yo, Azazel-san, Vash the Stampede in Trigun, and Zelos Wilder in the Tales of series. Although popular with female fans, Onosaka claims he will never do boys love material since he doesn't like men personally. However, he can perform fanservice lines in otome games without any hesitation. Onosaka also claims to have no memory of his participation in the Neoromance events, despite participating in several of them. Humorously, Onosaka pointed out that none of the contestants dressed as his characters in the TGS Dynasty Warriors Cosplay Event. To remedy the idea of having none of his characters present, he wore a professionally made costume of Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhao Yun for the TGS cosplay contests of 2011 and 2012. He is happy to see a fan finally cosplay one of his characters in the latter contest. Out of the two characters he plays for the Dynasty Warriors series, he finds Zhao Yun to be harder to perform than Zhuge Liang. For the strategist, he keeps the same calm voice and emotion throughout his lines. Zhao Yun, on the other hand, is full of emotions and has to project his voice more. He especially struggles when Zhao Yun speaks with a quiet voice since he fears he sounds too much like Zhuge Liang when this happens. Works with Koei *Bandit chief - Kanata Kara drama CD series *Zhuge Liang - Sangokushi Komeiden, Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series *Zhao Yun - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Warriors All-Stars *Jake Hudson, Advisor - WinBack *J.D. - Neo Angelique (Tenshi no Namida) *J.D., Nagi, various voices - Neo Angelique Full Voice *Spandam - One Piece: Pirate Warriors; reprise of his role in the anime Live Events *''Omega Force 20th Anniversary Seiyuu Musou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Neo Angelique Arcadia Carnival 2'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2017 Stage Events'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Eiketsuden Hatsubai Chokuzen Nama Housou'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Eiketsuden Special Nama Housou'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2015 Stage Events'' - for Koei-Tecmo Cosplay Contest and Special Stage *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2015 Summer'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2014 Stage Events'' - for Koei-Tecmo Cosplay Contest and Special Stage *''Jump Festa '14 Special Stage'' - for Koei-Tecmo Special Stage and Toukiden Game Tournament *''Net Entertainment Festa 2013'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2013 Spring'' *''Jump Festa 2013 Koei Tecmo Special Stage'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2012 Stage Events'' - for Cosplay Contest Stage Event and Neoroma & Musou Revival Event *''Jump Festa 2012 Stage Events'' - for Musou Orochi 2 Special Stage and Onosaka Masaya Takemoto Eiji no Neoroma & Musou Special Stage *''Tokyo Game Show 2011 Stage Events'' - for Koei-Tecmo Cosplay Contest Stage Event and Neoroma & Musou revival event (cosplayed as Zhao Yun at both events) *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyu-Ranbu Autumn 2011'' *''Jump Festa 2011 Koei Tecmo Presents Onosaka Masaya Takemoto Eiji no Neoroma & Musou Special Stage'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Unveiling Event'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2010 Stage Events'' - for Shin Sangoku Musou 10th Anniversary Cosplay Event and Koei Tecmo Presents Onosaka Masaya Takemoto Eiji no Neoroma & Musou Premiere Event *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' *''Jump Festa 2010 ~ Shin Sangoku Musou Multiraid 2 Stage Event'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Jump Festa 2009 ~ Shin Sangoku Musou Multiraid Stage Event'' *''Neo Angelique Abyss DVD Hatsubai Kinen Hidamari-tei Premium Event'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Neo Angelique Arcadia Carnival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 3'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Ange Party ~ Angelique & Neo Angelique'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2006 Autumn'' Nobunaga's Ambition character Tatsutora Onosaka (小野坂 龍虎, 1534 ~ 1599) is a veteran general who was born in Kiishu. He is a man who only loses to his own pride and is one of an unbeatable countenance. A valiant master of the spear, he has seen through many battles in his lifetime. His ambition is to conquer the land with a just and charismatic rule. ;Personal Stats :Leadership: 99 :Brave: 94 :Intellect: 74 :Politic: 43 :Loyalty: 98 ;Troop Proficiencies :Infantry: B :Cavalry: S :Archers: D :Riflemen: S :Siege Weapons: D ;Profile / Compatibility :Occupation: Ronin :Strategy: Cart Formation - boosts attack power, strategy effectiveness, and troop readiness for all units :Teaching Method: Demon :Origin Point: Saika Castle :Father: n/a :Affinity: Motochika Chōsokabe :Best: Toshiie Maeda :Worst: Motonobu Matsudaira External Links *Aoni Production profile *Twitter page *2015 Zhao Yun Cosplay *YouTube channel Category:Voice Actors